


He's No Whitney Houston

by dimeliora



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bottom Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a good bodyguard, he really is, but Jared Padalecki is a terrible client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's No Whitney Houston

**Title:** He's No Whitney Houston  
 **Wordcount:** 4,642  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Aldis Hodge, Genevieve Cortese, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jim Beaver  
 **Pairing(s):** Jared/Jensen  
 **Warning(s):** Minor Violence  
 **Beta(s):** Flying solo on this one, read at your own risk.  
 **Prompt(s):** Written for the SMPC, and for Ashtraythief. This is one of her birthday fics, because the one I wanted to give her developed a stupidly complicated _plot_.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own what I built on, but I own what I built.  
 **Summary:** Jensen Ackles is a good bodyguard, he really is, but Jared Padalecki is a terrible client.  
  
He makes it four hours. Four hours of ignoring Jared’s taunts, the lowered lashes and demure looks, and then he can’t take it anymore.

To be fair, the looks are completely fabricated. Jared is anything but demure.

They’re supposed to be responsible. Jensen is supposed to stay at his post, and Jared is supposed to mingle and charm the guests before heading back to his suite and going to bed at a reasonable time so that he can make his speech tomorrow morning. Those were the rules.

Except now he’s waiting in a linen closet for Jared to show up, and no doubt after that he’ll be fisting Jared’s hair and fucking that pretty mouth. Jensen kind of gets a thrill out of Jared having to schmooze rich fucks out of their money with his lips swollen and his face flushed.

In the sense that he also feels guilty over breaking every rule a bodyguard is supposed to have about interaction with a client.

Jensen unzips his pants, fists his cock several times, and waits. Patiently. _Mostly_ patiently. Fifteen minutes seems patient to him anyway, but after the time has passed he zips back up and tries to hide his erection in his suit pants before heading back into the main hall.

His client is in so much trouble.

Except when he gets out into the main room Jared isn’t there. He isn’t smiling at some old Mrs. Moneybags or flirting with said patron’s son/daughter. He isn’t sucking up every canapé on the buffet table or harassing a waiter for more bacon wrapped shrimp. He isn’t even making a point to be across the room with a mocking smile and the knowledge that Jensen will take payment for this little bullshit moment out of his ass later tonight.

The room is big, there a lot of people, but even if he wasn’t ungodly tall Jensen could spot Jared from miles away. The kid is distinctive, and Jensen will be honest with himself that he’s more than a little obsessed with eyeing Jared. Looking over the long lines of him, considering the little moles and the upturned eyes, those incredible lips that Jensen has kissed and bitten.

He shakes his head and starts to make a round, doesn’t see Jared still, checks the bathrooms and other closets. Maybe it was a mistake. Some kind of crazy miscommunication that will end with Jared pouting at him prettily and claiming that Jensen is an idiot and ruined their night.

But nope, nope, and nope Jared is in none of these places. Jensen does the only logical thing he can. He locks down the facility and starts taking the guests into a small room upstairs one by one as he questions each of them on the last time they saw Jared and what he was doing.

 

\----

 

Three years ago when he took the job to be personal security to Jared Padalecki, world’s brattiest philanthropist, he honestly never expected much more than a year of boring dinner parties and arguing over outings before he quit and moved on to the next pretentious fuck. He has enough pull, enough seniority in the Beaver Security Company to not need to keep shitty jobs.

Except it wasn’t a shitty job, and Jared was a bitch but he was _Jensen’s_ bitch in many ways. Which meant that while Jensen was willing to give Jared shit, willing to taunt him about his style choices and his hideous behavior, he wasn’t okay with Jared getting taken, and that had nothing to do with his self-respect as a bodyguard.

Hours pass. Precious hours as Jensen tries to figure out the difference between privileged assholes that don’t consider him worthy of questioning them and people that may be using their anger to hide their guilt. By the end of it he’s pretty certain that: A.) Rich people are uniformly assholes, and B.) When he gets Jared back he’s going to kill him.

Chris is handling the secondary interviews, and they meet up in the hall and share a sympathetic look before Jensen finds the words he needs.

“Whole lotta nothing, followed by bullshit and douchebaggery.”

“Funny, I got the same thing, but I also got propositioned. Maybe your pretty face is losing its touch Ackles.”

He wants to laugh, he really does, but the possibility that this is a joke or something simple has gone out the window, and with it the people who obviously took Jared have gained several hours of a head start.

“They don’t leave. Bring in Samantha and Jeffrey, have everyone questioned again. Send Aldis out to collect Jared’s idiot friend Chad. I’m going to look over the security footage again.”

Chris’s look is pitying, but he nods before clapping Jensen’s shoulder and stepping out of the room.

Jensen relieves a member of his staff he doesn’t recognize, rewinds the footage to the minute he walked out of the room, and settles in to watch.

 

\---

 

20:03:13. That is the timestamp on the moment that Jensen sees movement from a side monitor and focuses in on it. That’s the exact second that there is a flash of Jared being carried out of the building and towards a black Suburban. It’s quick, and because it’s on the edge of the camera’s view the license plate it cut off and not entirely clear.

That being said, a partial is better than nothing, and Jensen has enough resources to make use of the three letters he’s got.

Jensen starts the ball rolling on that before being pushed down by Gen and having coffee forced into his hands.

“You’re gonna drink this Ackles. You’re going to drink it and not think about anything for a few minutes while we follow up on the leads you’ve found. After that you can go back to being Rambo all on your own, but until then you need to relax.”

His first instinct is to point out to her that he could easily take her in a fight.                                                     

His second instinct is to question that belief. Gen’s got a wild look in her eye. She’s taken over for Jensen on the rare times he’s left Jared, and she’s enormously fond of the kid. There’s as much stress in the lines of her body as there is in Jensen’s and her eyes are darkly shadowed. He can’t remember what task he delegated to her, only that it was apparently tiring and that’s too bad.

Gen would be good back up for the next part.

Jensen sips his coffee obediently, waits for something else to happen, and pretends like Gen isn’t sitting across from him glaring at what is apparently not the proper amount of relaxation in his posture or face.

When his phone dings Jensen manages to look casual as he pulls it out, eyes the message, and then meets Gen’s glare.

“I’ve got two leads and I need you to keep Beaver off my back. I’m taking Chris and Aldis.”

And Gen knows what that means. When Jensen does find the people that took Jared there will be a lot of paperwork and no survivors if he can help it. Her grin would be chilling to anyone else.

“I can give you at least eighteen hours.”

 

That’s more than enough time.  
                                                                                                                                              

 

 

\-----

 

 

The first lead is a bust. The SUV is owned by men with criminal pasts, yes, but they end up only being meth cooks and Jensen drops an anonymous tip to local law enforcement before they move on to the second.

It’s a split-level home on the outskirts of town in a subdivision that seems half empty. The housing market collapse has hit hard here, and Aldis parks at one of the only houses on the street without a For Sale sign as they scope out the place that may or may not contain Jared.

One light is on, there’s movement behind the curtains, and Chris and Jensen bicker about the number of bodies they see inside while they load their weapons. It’s promising, and Jensen feels his adrenaline surging even as he tries to control his breathing and keep calm.

Aldis moves out ahead of them, winking once at Jensen before he slips into the night. That leaves Jensen sitting in the car with his leg jiggling and nonsense pouring from his lips as he tries to banter casually with Chris.

“-how you can like the Lakers’ Girls more? They’re not a fraction as pretty as the Dallas Cowboys’ cheerleaders.”

Chris makes a face and slides the magazine into place. “Different sports Jen. Different seasons. I gotta have something to tide me over until football season starts back up. I mean, I know you got your own eye candy to-“

Aldis slips back into the driver’s seat and reaches for the gun waiting for him.

“He’s in there. Back bedroom, two guards outside the room and another two guys milling about in the living room area.”

The sound of Chris’s hand slapping his knee makes both of them jump.

“Told yah it was four son! I knew it!”

Jensen lifts an eyebrow as he tucks his gun into his waistband.

“You check the garage?”

“No. There’s no windows in that thing that wouldn’t get me spotted.” Aldis looks put out, but preserving the camaraderie they share is falling behind the overwhelming drive to get to Jared before anything worse happens. As it is he’s probably going to be required to _cuddle_ Jared and listen to the overblown horror stories of being taken.

“Then it’s five. Chris, Aldis, you take the front and the two in the living room. I’ll get the two by the bedroom. We’ll see who garage guy goes to.”

“Fifty bucks says there’s no garage guy.”

Jensen opens the door and slips out into the night.

“You’re on.”

 

\----

 

Silencers, contrary to popular opinion, do not silence shots. They’re moving too fast, not enough intel or organization, and that means that Jensen is just sliding down the hall behind his two marks when Aldis and Chris make it through the front door and shoot the men in the living room.

Both goons are turning that way, giving Jensen a golden opportunity, and he takes aim and puts his first bullet in the bastard on the left’s head before the second one hits the guy on the right in the back. It’s not a clean kill, and his old Sergeant would be pretty pissed off with him.

A second bullet takes care of that though, and Jensen looks up in time to see the man rounding the corner and lifting his gun. They fire at the same time, and Jensen takes a brutal pleasure in the line of fire that sparks across his shoulder as the man in front of him falls.

Chris and Aldis come around the corner and Chris spies the guy on the ground before breaking out in a rush of expletives.

“How the goddamn hell did you know there was a fifth guy in the garage? Ain’t no way you saw him moving around.”

It’s not nice, but Jensen is honestly uninterested in the conversation.                                       

“There’s always a fifth guy in the garage.” He reaches for the doorknob and swings it open, blood still rushing and internal alarm still going off.

Jared is in the middle of the room, back propped against the foot of the bed and arms tied tightly behind him. He’s blindfolded, gagged, but Jensen can see the puffiness above and below the cloths, the remnants of blood, that suggest a black eye and a split lip.

His boy fought. Jensen is both proud and terribly disappointed that at least four of them died instantly.

Miniscule tremors move through his hands as Jensen unties the gag and presses his lips against Jared’s ear.

“I’m gonna beat your ass when I get you home. This is what you get for sending your security detail out of the room. In the meantime that blindfold is staying on until we get to the car. You get me?”

Jared’s head turns, mouth pressing against Jensen’s cheek, but all Jared does is nod. It’s a bad sign. Jared always talks, _always_ , and Jensen is honestly a little frightened by how quiet the guy is being.

He unties Jared and slips one arm over his shoulder while Chris takes the other. They practically carry Jared out of the room and to the car, where he sits silently in the circle of Jensen’s arm as they make their way back to the house.

 

\----

 

Jim Beaver has been yelling at Jensen over the phone for fifteen minutes, but he only has eyes for Jared. His client is sitting at the kitchen table, overly sweet hot chocolate cupped in his hands and eyes focused on nothing as his hands tremble minutely.

Finally, after he thinks he’s given it enough time that he won’t get fired for it, Jensen grunts again and then hangs up before switching his phone off. He crosses the room and crouches down in front of Jared.

“Want to talk about it?”  
                                                                                                                               
Jared startles, eyes huge as they take in Jensen, and then he shakes his head before sipping his drink.

“Maybe you could just, you know, start talking about something else and you’ll get to the bad parts. They say talking about it fixes shit. Gets it out of your system.”

Hazel eyes water briefly and then Jared looks down, bangs falling over his puffy eye and teeth worrying at his split lip.

“And I’m a good listener. You used to say you were pretty sure I was mute with how good I listened.”

The cup thunks loudly on the table, and Jared’s big hands reach out and take Jensen’s carefully. He still can’t see Jared’s expression, but he can feel how those fingers shake against his.

“They-“ It’s all he gets out, and then Jared is lifting on shaky legs and moving past Jensen to puke in the sink. He suspects that they drugged Jared, that this is part of a bad reaction, but that’s not necessarily true.

Jensen simply stands there, hand moving in as soothing a pattern as he can manage while Jared loses everything he ate at the benefit and the hot chocolate he managed to get down. When it’s over he takes Jared’s hand, leads him back to his bedroom, and oversees Jared brushing his teeth and washing his bruised face.

He doesn’t try talking again, and Jensen doesn’t push. Jared does reach out and grab Jensen’s hand before he can leave the room. Holds on tightly and pulls until Jensen climbs into the bed fully dressed and sits beside Jared in silence.

They stay that way until Jared falls asleep, and then Jensen toes his shoes off and sits in the dark with Jared’s arm wrapped around his waist and a gun in his hand.

Just in case.

 

\----

 

The problem is that Jensen is a good soldier. He’s always been a good soldier, takes orders well, does his job, and that sort of mindset doesn’t lend to the kind of comfort Jared needs right now.

He blames that for what he says the next day as Jared slowly and carefully eats an omelet to not upset his swollen lip.

“So, this is the part where I say I told you so.”

Jared looks up from the plate, one eye huge and the other swollen half shut.

“Because, if you would let me do my job at public events instead of taunting me with your ass this wouldn’t have happened.”

Whether he honestly feels this way so strongly that he thinks it needs to be said or if he’s just trying to draw Jared out Jensen doesn’t really know. Either way, he gets the reaction he wanted. Sort of.

Jared stands, face pale and hands shaking, and dumps his plate in the sink before leaving the room. It’s the most life Jensen’s seen out of him since the last flirtatious wink he got at the dinner.

And like an idiot, because he sort of is, Jensen follows Jared.

“We could have had a nice night. Instead Mr. Beaver has to handle a cover-up about where you went and why we kept so many guests against their will without getting the police involved. Also, there’s five dead-“

In front of him, halfway to his bedroom, Jared reaches out and plucks a framed photograph of himself and Bono from the wall before throwing it at the opposite side of the hall. It crashes and glass flies. Jensen is a little flabbergasted.

Jared moves on to the little table, flipping it and crashing the lamp and award to the floor, ignoring the glass under his bare feet as he pulls a mirror down from above where the table used to be and slamming it into the floor.

He moves on instinct, grabbing Jared around the waist and half-carrying half-dragging his lanky ass down the polished wood so he’s out of the broken glass and headed for the bathroom.

The guy’s chest is heaving, a long and loud noise breaking out of him as he fights Jensen every step of the way. Jensen gets him into the bathroom and pushes him down onto the toilet, shoves again when Jared tries to rise, and then collects a first-aid kit when he’s sure his client/boyfriend won’t try to get up again.

Fifteen minutes later he’s plucked all the glass out of Jared’s feet and cleaned them. The bandages go on smooth and easy, habit long-ingrained, and then Jensen looks up to see Jared’s face tear-stained and hands shaking in clenched fists.

“Wanna talk about it now?”

Jared’s hair flies across his blotchy face and he grabs onto Jensen and hides in his neck. He holds on tight, and Jensen lets him. Strokes his back as Jared soaks his shirt and trembles in his grasp.

They settle on the bed, the younger man curling into him tightly, and Jensen holds very still as Jared’s voice finally trembles its way out.

“I got tho – I got them killed. I made you kill them.”

Not _you killed them_ , which would have been a very Jared thing to take exception to. No, Jared had apparently decided this one was entirely his fault.

“That’s not-“

“You’re right. If I wasn’t such a selfish slut they’d be alive. You wouldn’t have had to go in and kill them. Aldis and Chris could have enjoyed their nights and they wouldn’t have killed anybody. Everybody would be alive and happy and now there’s fi-fi-five dead men and it’s my fault.” Jared’s working himself into a frenzy, limbs trembling and voice rising, and Jensen covers his mouth without concern for his split lip.

Jensen feels fury rise up, dark and thick, and his voice reflects that.

“I got three things to say to that. First, I would never call you a selfish slut and if anybody does I’ll break their fucking nose.”

He plants a gentle kiss on Jared’s head before tilting his face up so they’re looking at each other.

“Second, if those fuckers hadn’t gotten you last night they would have tried again. At least last night there were cameras everywhere and I could find you.”

Jared’s eyes are huge, mouth trembling, and Jensen kisses the side that isn’t injured.

“And lastly, baby I will kill anybody who puts their hands on you. I don’t feel bad about that. You don’t need to apologize for that and you don’t need to feel guilty because that is my choice. You understand me? _My choice_ and _my actions_.”

It seems like those were the magic words, because Jared surges up against him, kissing hard despite his injury and pressing himself fully against Jensen.

He tries, really he does, to slow it down, but Jared’s mouth is hot and insistent, and the guy’s big hands are everywhere.

Originally Jensen thought of Jared as a kid all the time. It didn’t matter that there were only a few years between them, Jared was so innocent and naïve in comparison that it was impossible for Jensen to see him any other way. It made crossing this line harder, but since the first time that specific guilt has gone by the wayside. In bed, Jared is anything but innocent.

The thick line of Jared’s cock is already pushing through his thin pajama pants, rubbing against Jensen’s slacks and letting him know that this isn’t going to last long, and he’d better get a move on if he doesn’t want it to end as a life-affirming frottage session.

Jared’s more than willing to shed his clothes, sleep shirt and pajama bottoms shucked before Jensen even has time to carefully pull his own shirt off. He sees the other man’s eyes dim at the sight of his bandaged shoulder, but a fistful of Jared’s hair distracts him enough that Jensen can get him back in the moment.

He pulls Jared in, growls against his spit slick lips, “Take my pants off baby.”

Compliance comes so fast Jensen is breathless, and Jared’s mouth seeks his dick out with unerring accuracy. He’d love to sink into the warm heat, but Jared’s mouth is not in a condition to be spread that way.

“Gently. Just lick it. Don’t want you to aggravate that pretty lip of yours.”

Jared shoots him a look, indignant and pleased, and then begins dropping kitten licks to tease all along the shaft, across the vein, and around the head of Jensen’s dick. He’s hard, leaking precome already, and he just wants to be buried inside of a very alive and healthy Jared.

“Turn around. Wanna lick you open.”

There’s a moan, vibrations setting his skin on fire, and then Jared awkwardly spins so that he’s licking Jensen’s cock and fisting him loosely while that pert ass settles in front of Jensen’s face.

Goddamn but he loves that ass.

Jensen grips both globes firmly, pulls the cheeks apart, and starts licking around Jared’s hole before teasing just the tip of his tongue in. Jared’s undulating, body moving to the rhythm of Jensen’s mouth as he really gets into licking Jensen properly with the flat of his tongue.

They stay that way, breaths getting faster and Jensen grunting with his tongue buried inside Jared as Jared moans and laps at him.

He slips a finger in beside his tongue, wiggles against the tight muscles of Jared’s rim before it’s inside and helping spread the younger man open. Jensen works the two together, tongue tilting one way and finger the other, searching until he finds Jared’s prostate and keeps pressure against it.

It never ceases to amaze him how quickly Jared loses it when Jensen starts really working. His cock is forgotten as Jared starts fucking back onto his tongue and finger, mouth spilling filth as one of his hands grips Jensen’s thigh tightly.

“Oh, oh fuck Jen, Jen please, please I need, I need your cock. Need your cock so bad. I’m gonna ride you so fucking hard, take you so deep, just please give it to me. Fuck me, please Jen, Jen, fuck me.”

Usually he’d draw it out, work harder to make Jared break down until his begging isn’t even words anymore, but this is a special occasion. Jensen adds another finger, licks hard and pushes more saliva in so that the passage is easier for him to finger.

They’re good about keeping lube in reach, and Jensen still has a free hand to get it. He squirts a little on his dick and Jared immediately grips him and spreads it around while Jensen adds enough to his fingers to slip a third into Jared without encountering resistance.

Jensen grips Jared’s hips, pushes on them, and watches the hole wink in front of him as Jared crawls down his body.

“Ride me darling, take me just like you said you would. Wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

And he does. Jared looks over his shoulder enough to line himself up properly, and then he grips the base of Jensen’s dick and sinks down until he’s fully sheathed in the tight heat of Jared’s ass.

It’s amazing as always. Jared milks him as he settles, and then Jensen lifts him before pulling him down and thrusting up hard and sure. It punches the breath out of Jared, and the muscles in his back play under taut skin as Jared gasps out his name.

Jensen breaks rhythm just enough to sit up, pulls Jared back against his chest, and then he starts fucking him in earnest.

“Jared, Jesus Christ Jared, so fucking tight for me. Thought I was gonna lose you. Don’t you ever – don’t you ever fucking do that to me again.”

He leans his head forward, places soft kisses against Jared’s trembling shoulderblades and along his spine. Then he scrapes his teeth across the base of Jared’s neck and squeezes his hips tightly as Jared flexes around his cock.

“Sorry, sorry Jen, I’ll be good.”

“Damn right you will.” He bites down on the space where Jared’s neck meets his shoulder, thrusts up hard and then harder, and pants harshly. He’s so close, almost there already and it’s just too much.

Jensen reaches around and tickles the tips of his fingers up Jared’s cock, circles the head gently and licks the spot he just bit.

“Wanna come darling? Want to shoot off with my cock buried in your ass?”

Jared nods excitedly, whole body getting into it as he works himself up and down faster and scrapes his nails along Jensen’s thighs.

“Please, please, so bad, wanna come for you so bad.”

He can’t help the predatory grin, wishes Jared could see it properly.

“Then come for me. Right now.”

Jensen grips the shaft of Jared’s cock, pumps it once while thumbing the head, and then loses himself in the way Jared’s cock jerks in his hand and pumps hot come while Jared’s ass tightens down hard around him.

He manages to ride out most of Jared’s orgasm, and then just as Jared is starting to settle down on his lap Jensen sinks his teeth into Jared’s shoulder and comes.

Jared has stilled, hands on Jensen’s thighs and legs trembling against his skin. Jensen pulls him back tight against his chest and then settles them both into a spooning position. He’s still inside Jared, cock going soft as he buries his face in the sweaty hair at the base of Jared’s neck.

“I do you know.”

There’s a stir, Jared’s head half turns, but he can’t get to where he can see Jensen’s face from his position.

“You do what?”

“Love you.”

Slight chuckle, a shift, and then Jared presses the back of his skull against Jensen’s forehead.

“Was that in question?”

He wonders what Jared thought while he was tied up, listening to the sounds of violence outside the room he was trapped in, and what he’s been thinking since they got back last night. If this was some cheesy chick-flick Jensen would have picked him up and carried him out to immediately cuddle and hold him.

There wouldn’t have been an antagonistic series of conversations, he would have gently made love to Jared instead of fucking him rough and wild, and Jared would never have burst into tears. Jensen would have known to stop his guilt before he had a whole night to bear the weight of it.

“Better not have been.”

Jared laughs harder this time, and then turns awkwardly in Jensen’s arms so that they’re looking at each other.

“Just to clarify a point, you did say that it was good I propositioned you in a place with a lot of cameras right?”

He’d laugh if he wasn’t too busy trying not to strangle the little brat.  



End file.
